wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger Iron (Cluster Gem)
Tiger Iron is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. It is a cluster gem prototype made of Gem shards from three Crystal Gems: Tiger's Eye, Hematite, and Big Red. It's currently bubbled and resides in the Crystal Temple. Appearance Tiger Iron is a grotesque, sagging cluster Gem comprised of multiple body parts. It had two halves: the top half, which resembled a head with a singular nose, was held up by two gray hands, and drooped slightly. Tiger Iron's second half featured an eyeball inside a pair of lips, salmon colored arms with a dark purple stripe going down the middle finger, and a gray pair of legs. Its halves were separated by a gaping mouth with rows of yellow teeth. Tiger Iron's gemstone is located on its pupil. Personality According to N.R. Wynter, Tiger Iron's behavior didn't stray too far from other cluster Gems. It will attack anything or anyone who approaches it, especially towards other Gems. It shows no remnants of personality that originally belonged to its components. History Due to the rebellion interfering with Homeworld's plans of colonizing the Earth, they decided to create a geo-weapon known as the Cluster. Experiments began within the Prime Kindergarten's control room where prototypes were made from Gem shards of fallen Crystal Gems. One particular cluster prototype was named Tiger Iron, comprised of three different Gem shards. The Gem shards were forcefully fused together and left incubating in the ground. When the war was over, the control room was left abandoned with Tiger Iron and the other cluster gems remaining underground. Over five thousand years later, Steven and Garnet investigated the control room after following Peridot. They discover the prototypes for the first time as several Gem mutants fell from the ceiling. Over time more mutants would emerge, including Tiger Iron. It remained within the Prime Kindergarten, constantly searching for Gems or other gem shards in the hopes of making itself whole again. Within an unknown period of time, Steven and the Crystal Gems discover Tiger Iron, defeat it, and bubble its gemstone. Trivia * It was made for gemsona-hq's October's gemsona challenge. Gemology * Tiger iron, also called mugglestone, is a banded ironstone rock mixed with different minerals. ** It has a chemical composition of SiO2 and Fe2O3 with a hardness of 7. * The bands are a mixture of tiger's eye, hematite, and jasper. ** Sometimes quartz and chert is seen in the mix. * Tiger iron is primarily mined in Southern Africa and Australia. * Metaphysically, tiger iron is called the stone of creativity. It helps with all creative endeavors, artistic abilities, and imagination. Additionally, it will with help bringing thoughts and ideas to fruition. ** Tiger iron also promotes passion, protection, courage, confidence, motivation, willpower, clarity, vitality, strength, balance, and good luck. Gemstone Gallery Tiger-Iron-Illustration.png|Papercraft illustration of Tiger Iron and Steven in the Prime Kindergarten. Tiger-Iron-Sheet.png|Tiger Iron reference sheet. Tiger-Iron-Sheet-Bubbled.png|Tiger Iron's gemstone bubbled. TigerIronWIP.png|Tiger Iron concept art. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gem Mutants Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Rocks Category:Multi-colored Category:MGC Gems Category:Forced Fusions